


A Rose By Any Other Name

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), M/M, Named OC - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Stalking, two very dumb sweet dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: You’ve been getting mysterious flowers left at your doorstep for months now.  You’ve come to expect to see the lovely flowers waiting for you as you step outside each morning.  Your house has never smelt so lovely.  One morning someone stands before you very flustered, flowers in hand, and very much not human.





	1. Chapter One - a bouquet of love

**Author's Note:**

> Second work!! Hell yeah!!

Life was good, business was steady and most anti magic laws had been replied. Oh and the most important thing! Monsters had fled from the mountains and back to where they belonged! Your grandfather was right, to bad he wasn't here to see it. Finally you were able to put those magic lessons for your grandmother to use outside the house and so were all your employees. You stepped out of the bathroom hair still a but wet, it was still early. A bit before sunrise but you needed to be at the greenhouse early for a shipment. Only a few lights where on in the house, enough to keep you from running into a wall. Bear feet leaving a damp print on the hardwood floors that made up the main room and hallway. You had a towel thrown over your head slowly rubbing the water out of it, short hair paid off after all. 

You grabbed today's clothing, khaki short with lots of extra pockets for tools and a thin maroon shirt. You waited to pull on your shoes till you left the house. You sat on the bed, breathing deep. Having left a window cracked last night left your house a bit on the chilly side, winter fast approaching. But it felt good after being in a humid bathroom, today was going to be a good day. A gurgle from your stomach alerted you that it was time for breakfast, walking over to the small kitchenette and grabbing some cereal and stuffing your face directly from the box quickly fixed it. Finally after that you put your shoes on and opened the door. But you stopped, just like you did every morning. Looking down there were a handful of flowers wrapped in light orange parchment a nice silver ribbon holding them together. A smile lit up your face, picking them up gently you smelt them. The soft aroma filling your sinuses, Heather, Iris, and Daffodils all coming together in a beautiful bouquet. You slowly walked over to the bay windows by the front door, grabbing an old dried out bouquet and replacing it with the new one. Several vases filled the small shelf by the window all filled with bouquets of various flowers. 

Stepping back taking in the sight, someone had been leaving you bouquets like this for a while now. At first it worries you but after sometime of nothing escalating from it you thought it was sweet. Some bouquets held small poems even. It was a nice little way to begin the work day, after taking a moment to admire it all you quickly left for the day, hoping in your beat up old SUV. It was time to meet up at the building for the shipment. Mind still on the flowers you made your way into town and too your shop. Today was going to be good. 

You were a bit late getting to work, so when you pulled up the shipment guy was waiting for you. You jogged over to him, “Sorry Joe, meet a bit of traffic from the schools!” He huffed, not really liking to speak much. Just thrusting the clipboard over to you while he went to begin unloading everything. You signed it in a mess of black lines that was your signature and went to help him. Slowly everything was brought inside the green house area. Crates of small potted flowers, first time growing kits, cute garden decorations, some Halloween and Christmas items that were ordered in advance to the season and finally ten huge plates of soil, new rakes. shovels and hoses. See you and your younger sister worked in the family nursery and lawn care business. Her taking care of the plants and you the yard work. Your sister was a blue soul which made her good with the care and needs of the plants inside, she was good at know exactly what anyone needs to help them. You are a green soul, good with minding the entry around you and re-purposing it into more life. It was fun, both of you being the boss of the different areas.

In fact she'd be here soon to put all her plants away to where they go, she was better at it. You got out the jack lift to bring your stuff to the building beside the greenhouse where the lawn care items were kept and van's were parked. It was a small building only having enough room inside for a small office area and bathroom. Tools got placed inside in a large cabinet and the soil got placed out back under a large tarp. Heading back for the last one you saw your sister's car. The small yellow bug was too bright to look at with how well her boyfriend kept it waxed. You shook your head, those two had been together for almost three years now. You see her fussing over the potted flowers, “heya pidgeon, how are you this morning?” Her shoulders sag, she looks at you. Her face the definition of so done with your shit, “i haven't been on that diet in years! Will you quit it already!” chuckling you gather up the last of the shipment, Joe waiting to leave. You wave him off, “I’m never going to stop, not ever.” She groaned, picking up a crate of flowers and storming inside. Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

~~

The sun was hot come midday, sweat has successfully soaked your shirt. You had been working on a large front and back yard, a monster family lived in the house and had hired you to take care of the land. They were nice too, which was a plus in anyone book. A car pulls up, you stand up squinting through the sun and wiping sweat from your face. Four skeletons pile out, one of them waving at you. You wave back they walk up the walkway to the door, one of them coming over to you, “HELLO HUMAN MAT! HOW ARE YOU!?” you chuckled leaning on your shovel this cute little bean of a skeleton always made it a point to either bring out cold water for everyone working, or make sure no one was too hot while working. “Yo Blue, I’m good. How are you?” Blue’s infectious energy was always a force to be reckoned with, he bounced on his feet, “OH I AM WONDERFUL! WE JUST GOT BACK FROM SUGARS DENTIST APPOINTMENT!” a brow raised on your face, Sugar was a cushion to the skeletons, him and his brother having come to live with them a few months ago after an accident at their home. From your understanding Sugar and Axe had a rough childhood that left them physically scared and broken. 

It hurt your heart the first time you meet them, having felt the emotional pain they were in despite their best efforts to appear in good spirits. “IT WAS HIS FIRST APPOINTMENT TO HAVE HIS TEETH BEGIN TO BE FIXED!” You smiled at that, you knew from talking to some of the others that he had been looking into it. One time when you had been working the back yard he was sitting on the porch, scrolling on his phone with a determined look and you two talked a bit.

Sugar was a sweet guy, soft spoken because of his injuries but a wonderful person nonetheless. After that any chance you and him could talk you would, from everything to anything. He was a cool guy to hang with, his brother was wary of you at first but after time Axe came to like you too. You and Blue talk a bit more, but you did have job to do and Blue was called inside fro something. As you tie off the bags of leaves you can’t help but worry about sugar, you remember having braces and the pain from having them tightened. He was probably in pain as well, maybe more than you were. You felt bad for the soft giant, maybe later you'll come by with some stuff to help with the pain.


	2. A Doctors Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with Sugar here.

Sugar held the flowers delicately, they needed to be pristine. They were a gift after all, and gifts were important in showing love and affection. He was giddy, he had chosen special flowers. He was crouched behind some bushes, trying to get his frantic soul to stop moving. His hands shaking a bit, he’d done this for a while but he was still anxious. He took a deep breath, and quickly got up and speed over to the door in his sights. Quickly placing the flowers down careful as not to harm even one pedal. After he made sure that they were perfect he ran away, he needed to get back to the house in time for breakfast with the others. He didn’t need anyone finding out about his little morning walks, this was his secret and he wanted it to stay that way. 

He scaled the side of his house, long arms and the crawling ivy made it easy to get in and out without leaving his room. He lowered softly to the floor making sure not to alert anyone that he was up. He really didn’t need Edge to go sticking his dumb face into his life anymore, that pointy headache can just stay oblivious. Sugar sat on his bed, his chest filling with happiness. He had left him flowers again, he had seen all the vases in the front window. He flopped back, his head landing by his pillows. He felt his face warm with his dark amber magic. Seeing him display his gifts made his soul frantic with happiness. Grabbing his pillow he lightly held it over his face, he was so frantic. This was amazing, he will never find anything to top this right now. 

 

Someone knocked on his door, he threw his pillow away from him getting up to answer it. Blue stood there, all bright smiles and loud good mornings. “SUGAR, ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? YOUR FACE IS SO BRIGHT!” Sugar gave softer smile, face twinging in pain slightly, “Oh I Am Okay, Just Thinking Of A Very Interesting Puzzle!” Blue smiled, then walked away. He was a strange one, Sugar knew that late at night Blue was sitting on the couch watching the tv on mute. A somber look on his face while the light form the tv shadowed him in white light. He knew that behind that carefully constructed cheerful face sat a big brother who had almost drowned himself in unneeded responsibility. Axe and him use to have nightly moon watching talks on the roof, Axe had told him that each set of brothers had demons living in them. They all had battles that none of them had won, or will ever win fully. His brother, after the accident, always did say strangely dark things. Sugar followed after the happy skeleton, breakfast should be ready by now.

 

Coming into the kitchen area of the house Sugar was greeted by  the clanging of plates, Edge sat at the table newspaper held in front of him. He barely looked up at Sugar as he walked in, “GOOD MORNING SUGAR.” Sugar gave a wave as he went to make some morning tea, he found that the heat soothed his aching jaw in the mornings. Blue was finishing breakfast, eggs and bacon. Soon Papyrus would be coming down with all their brothers. Blue making sure there was more bacon than eggs. Sugar took his seat, stretching his legs out a bit under the table. He was the tallest papyri in the house. Thudding foot falls came from the staircase, a few low grumblings making their way closer. Papyrus busted through the archway. “GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! DID WE ALL SLEEP WELL?” Sugar nodded as he gently kicked out his brothers seat next to him, Axe giving a rumbling thank you. Soon coffee and food was passed around, a slow reluctance to give the smaller skeletons their preferred condiment to drink a well. Soon breakfasts eaten and everyone sat at the table talking. But as Sugar watched the table he couldn't help but notice Blue and Papyrus constantly whispering back and forth with Sans.

 

Finally Blue broke, Sans shoulders giving a small sag “SUGAR WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!” Sugar just looked to them, he hated their surprises. Always loud and overly flashy. Drawing too much attention wherever they were. He smiled though, always the kind soul. “What Is It?” It was Papyrus this time that jumped out of their seat to yell, “WE FOUND A DENTAL SURGEON TO BEING FIXING YOUR TEETH AND JAW!” Sugar was dumbfounded, so far no one was willing to work on him. The damage to extreme and having healed from then was going to be a difficult fix. Axe one lone eye light had gone out. Ever since coming here he'd promised Sugar to fix this. Make him not be in pain anymore, but Sugar had said if he was going to be fixed so was Axe. Sugar looked to his brother, “Brother?” Axe didn’t respond, Sugar just looked to the others, “Wonderful! When Is The Appointment?”

Sans spoke this time, cutting off the other two. “Actually we were thinking today? The doctor was really excited to get a look at ya. She seems really interested in helping you out.” Sugar was ecstatic, this was happening. He nodded, “I Think I Could Do That! What Do You Think Brother?” He turned to Axe again, his brothers eye light was back. Axe grunted, “uh, ya bro. You should do it.” Sugar knew that he knew what this meant. Axe had been putting off going to see his own doctor, him, red, and Edge all shared one. Sans said it'd be helpful to them to see someone to talk to about what they experienced underground in their homes. Axe didn’t like talking about it, but sugar had finally made him a deal. Sugar works on seeing a surgeon and Axe goes to talk about himself. And Sugar would be damned if he didn’t keep his end of the deal.  So it was settled, Sans went to call the doctor while the others cleaned up breakfast. 

Axe walked up to Sugar, “uh, hey bro.” Sugar looked to him, he could see the hesitation on his brothers face. “I remember the promise. I’ll call the doc after we get back,okay?” Sugar smiled, picking his brother up in a hug. He truly loved this skeleton. Soon after breakfast it was time to head to the doctor, Sugar was anxious. This was big, maybe after his teeth and jaw were fixed he’d agree to go on a date with him. Oh that would be amazing! He would die from the joy of him saying yes to a date. He sat in the backseat of the large car fantasising about going on his date. Blue, Axe and Sans all in the car with him. The others staying at home. 

 

~~

 

He changed his mind. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. All four skeletons sat in the waiting room of the large building. Sugar’s leg was bouncing so fast it was a blur. Blue tried to show him pictures of nature from a magazine but his mind was preoccupied. Axe was dozing beside him, soft snores grounding Sugar. Sans had stepped outside to make a phone call, Sugar was filled with dread. Why was it taking so long? What was that whirring sound coming from behind the doors, and why was it so quiet? He was scared. What if the doctor saw him and changed his mind? He didn't want to go see this doctor anymore. He wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and watch youtube on his tablet. 

 

Just as Sans was walking back in they called for Sugar, he stood up abruptly. Startling Axe out of his sleep. Axe followed him back to the room while the other two stayed in the lobby. The nurse smiled, she was a small badger looking monster. “Hi, my names Ember. I'll be your nurse today.” She pointed to a larger chair, Axe took a seat on a small stool. Ember sat on a rolling stool, “okay so I'm going to ask a few questions.” Sugat nodded, trying to hide his shaking hands. This was going to be torture, and he's not ready.

 

~~

 

Three hours. Three hours he spent in that chair. After the nurse the doctor came in, she was a human. Her smile was calming. Her name was Dr. Zill. She said they wouldn't be doing any actual work today but she didn't want to get a look at his jaw and teeth. She had him open his mouth as wide as he could and put on some gloves. She tried to be gentle,he knew that but that didn't stop him from almost biting her fingers off when she touched a tooth. She had the nurse give him a heavy dose of numbing green magic, it made his body sag and his face feel fuzzy. After she was done looking at the damage of his mouth she smiled. “wells I have very good news!” she turned to Axe. “could you go get the other two from the lobby? I'm sure they'd like to hear about this”

 

Once sans and blue had both squeezed into the small room the doctor clapped her hands together. “okay, so after looking at the damage i can safely say he will not need jaw correction surgery! Most likely what we will end up doing is revealing it to set it properly.” Sugar heard her say break and groaned looking away from the group. He felt so good right now, he didn't want to even think about pain. His brother gripped his shoulder, this was going to be a long process and he didn't think he was up for it at the moment. The doctor chuckled, “He’ll be like this for a few hours. But as for his teeth. I think we can save most of them, we'll have to redo his jaw first before his teeth, but we can graft fake bone over the broken ones to help them and straighten them all out so his mouth closes correctly. All in all, it should only take six months for everything to heal. He will need braces for most of them though, but I'll go over that more when we get to it.” she smiled at Sugar he wasn't paying any attention, instead he was thinking about him. How cute he was when he laughed so hard his face turned red. Or how he glistened in the midday sun with his shirt off. How his rough calloused hands rubbed against his arm when he shoved him after saying a joke. 

 

Oh, he really liked it when he would get flustered over the smallest things. Sugar really liked him. He can't wait to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, cuz I loved this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is the flower person??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while, rewrote it a few times. but i think it came out good.

Sugar had never experienced this much discomfort. Mat had come by later in the day, while Sugar was still under the effects of the pain medication. He had brought over some of his famous homemade mashed potato soup. Sugar was laid out on the couch, his brother bringing him a bowl of the warm soup. He handed it to him, “Yo bro, Mat brought this for ya. Said he hopes you feel better.” Sugar looked at the soup, Mats soup. Sugar was flooded with emotions. Mat made him soup. Mat made him his special soup that he only makes for special reasons. He felt his face heat up. Axe chuckled sitting on the floor by the couch, “Ya know bro. You aren’t as sneaky as you think.” Sugar started eating the soup slowly, letting it dissolve on his tongue as his brother spoke. “I know ya’ve been sneaking out early in the mornins. Goin out places, only to come back right before breakfast. I hear ya open your window.” Sugar looked to him, sugar thought he was quiet. But as always his older brother had to come along and ruin it for him. Sugar groaned, “I Just Like Him Brother! He’s So Nice And Sweet.” He looked to the smaller, amber tears collecting on his eyes, “He Even Made Me His Special Soup!” Sugar ate another spoonful. 

Axe chuckled, letting his brother eat his soup. His brother deserved everything nice in the world. Sugar closed his eyes while he ate his soup, it was good. He could feel his green magic in every bite. It wasn’t like the nurses, it was warm and fuzzy and left him feeling safe and warm. He wanted to drown in this feeling. He sighed, having finished his bowl. He wanted to do something he never thought he’d ever do. He wanted to nap. He was so warm and happy. 

~~

You were chilling around your home today, having nothing really to do up at the greenhouse now that winter was here. You had some random tv station on while you scrolled through your phone. A few months back Sugar had sent you a friend request, which you accepted with no hesitation. And since then both of you had talked nonstop. Sugar was a sweet guy, but you never knew how dorky he was too. After his jaw was all healed, he'd send you selfies after his visits. He had gotten rainbow coloring on his braces. Sometimes he’d have to be administered pain medication while having them tighten and he always sent you silly memes while he was slightly high. Right now you and him were texting back and forth. 

You were talking about the mystery person who leaves your flowers everyday. You really wanted to meet them, maybe invite them in over tea. Sugar was saying it was a bad idea to let strangers in, but they cant be strangers if they felt like they needed to leave you flowers. Suddenly Sugar sent a weird message, ‘Heya baby, did you know the human body has 206 bones? Would you like one more? ;*’ If anyone asked, you weren’t blushing. You just suddenly felt hot. You couldn’t reply, too stunned. It wasn’t like you'd object to Sugar saying stuff like this, it was just that you didn’t think he liked you that way. Hell, you'd love it if he did. 

Your phone vibrate again, another message ‘Human, I Am Sorry About That. Red Stole My Phone.’ You took a deep breath, of course it was Red. When you had dropped off the soup he had answered the door. Now you didn’t dislike Red, he just wasn't the type of guy you hung out with. He was crude and often said some offensive things for the laugh of it. You had been told that he’s a cool guy after you get to know him, you just didn’t you’d be able to stand it long enough. You’d never say any of this to his face, you weren’t mean. You just politely brush off his comments and advances. You sent back a thumbs up, it was okay. You understood what family can be like. 

Sugar had to go, something about his turn to make dinner. You sat on your couch, you still had some leftover soup so you'd just nuke some of that in a minute. While chillin it hit you, wake up earlier than normal and caught the flower giver in action. You smiled, you'd find out who they were. If you didn't catch them in the morning then you'll just keep trying till you did.

~~

Sugar glared at Red while holding his phone tightly to his chest, “Why Would You Do That Red?!” His speech was muffled a bit, his braces were tightened yesterday. Red was just cackling, rose red tears streaming down his face, “dude, just fuckin ask him out! I’m tired of you all day long giggling like a fuckin schoolboy over him!” Dark amber flooded Sugars face, “I Do Not Giggle Like A Schoolboy! And It Is None Of Your Business!” Sugar got up and moved to the kitchen, his face still hot with magic. Only his brother knew about his morning errands right now, and he wanted it to stay that way. Sugar sighed, he needed to play it cool. Mats been talking about the person he dubbed The Flower Giver, he really wants to meet them. That had made sugars soul flutter. But it also filled him with dread. When if he didn’t like him like that? What if he hated him for doing this? Hopefully he had convinced him enough not to do it. Hopefully Mat wont go looking for The Flower Giver. 

Papyrus came jogging down the stairs, “HELLO RED! HAVE YOU SEEN SUGAR ANYWHERE?” There was a grumbling noise as Papyrus came into the kitchen, he smiled at the taller skeleton. “HELLO SUGAR, I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK!” Sugar nodded to him, “I AM GOING TO THE STORE AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO ACCOMPANY ME THERE!” Sugar smiled, Papyrus still has issues turning his ideas into questions, “I Would Love To Accompany You To The Store Papyrus.” Papyrus beamed at Sugar, he sent you a quick message about being away for a bit. Going and leaving his phone at home. And following papyrus out to his car and to the store for food.

~~

It was time, you had set your alarm clock to go off an hour earlier than normal.He had waited a few days to work out a plan. Matt quiet crept to his living room, squatting near a window that showed the front porch. Matt was going to find out who this flower person was. It was really dark outside, the moon barely shining any light on the earth. But that didn't stop Matt, he was going to find out how they were. Matt sat by the window for sometime, his eyes trying to slip close many times. But he fought hard, his naked legs and arms shivering in the cold morning air. He thought about crawling over to the couch and grabbing a throw. But he didn’t want to miss them. So he sat at the window, barely moving the curtains to see outside.

Matt sat thee for a few more minutes, he thought they might be coming today. But that didn’t make sense, they came even when it was raining. He was about to give up when a shadow darted form across the street. He felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through him. He hopped onto the balls of his feet, he was ready to stand for the door and catch them in the act! He waited till he heard his porch steps creaked, letting them think they were safe. He waited seeing them crouch by his door placing the flowers down, it was time to strike. Matt quickly grabbed his door and flung it open. It started the person outside as they looked up, Matt turned on the porch light to illuminate the area. He felt his heart stop, and blood rush to his face. There knelt by his door, hands messing with the flowers was Sugar. Neither of them talked for a solid ten minutes. Both just staring and becoming darker by the second. Finally Sugar shoot straight up, face and part of his vertebrae a dark amber color, “I Am So Sorry Matt!” It took Matt a second to notice but Sugar had started to cry. Matt gently cursed, “Oh no no, Sugar. Its okay, come inside please? Why aren’t you wearing a jacket, its below freezing!” 

Ushering him in Matt shut his door, “Sugar please, its okay. I'm not mad i promise!” Sugar had really started crying, hiccups cutting off his fast breathing. They sat on the couch, “Please Do Not Hate Me Matt! I Won't Do It Again!” Matt frowned, he grabbed some tissue, “Sugar look at me,” Sugar wiped his face hesitantly looking at Matt. Matts eyes were determined to console Sugar, “I am not mad at you! Truly, and i'm not going to ask you to stop either. If you want to you can, but i like getting flowers every morning. I think it's sweet. I just didn’t know you liked me like that.” Matt's face was now flushed again, his voice trailing off at the end. The situation was awkward beyond belief. Matt had no idea what to say after putting his foot in his mouth. 

“Matt, I Do Like You! Your Sweet And Kind! You Are Hardworking and Diligent! You Have The Most Stunning Blue Eyes I Have Ever Seen!” Sugar grabbed Matt's hands, holding them close. “I Love Bringing You Flowers! Especially Now, After You Told Me How Happy They Make You Every Morning!” Matt was stunned, Sugar said all that with such sincerity it was amazing. Neither of them spoke for a few more moments. The silence building in the room. Sugar was having a mini breakdown, while Matt question everything he knew. What to do now. Matt liked Sugar, but Sugar didn’t know that. And Sugar had just split his figurative beans about liking Matt, and everything the fell out of his month following that statement. Matt rubbed his face, he looked to the skeleton beside him. Having too look up slightly to see his face, “Hey Sugar, look,” he cleared his throat, feeling more heat collect on his face, “I uh, I like you too! And i think your pretty cool and sweet and gods, your the most hilarious person I've ever talked to!” Matt looked up into Sugars eyes, seeing small dark amber hearts, “And uh, I uh, mmm, I'd like to maybe, if you'd want to, possible, go..on...a uh date?” He felt like he whispered that last part. But the gasp that followed let him know Sugar had heard him. Sugar shoot up again, this time excitement making him speak louder than ever before, “MATT I WOULD BE MOST HONORED TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE! AS! YOUR! DATEMATE!” Sugar was shaking with happiness, Matt's face split open with his smile, “Seriously!” Sugar just nodded and picked Matt up into a hug. They both yelled in happiness and hugged for a while. Nothing was going to top this moment ever again, the amount of love in this one room would spawn many more years of happiness and love for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you had fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part, leave a kudos and comment for any suggestions!!


End file.
